


Pillow Prince

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Somnophilia, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, brotherhood era, pillow princess!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: "Noct likes to wake up feeling used and covered in come. Ignis is the only one he trusts to give him this." (Kinkmeme fill.)





	Pillow Prince

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=4969524#cmt4969524).
> 
> In case anyone is wondering when in Brotherhood era this is, Noctis is 18, Ignis is 20.

 

 

It was Ignis who held the most hesitation about Noctis's suggestion. He didn't refuse outright, but he was uncomfortable with the thought of doing anything sexual together while Noctis wasn't fully conscious. But Noctis kept hinting he'd be really into it. And since they rarely seemed to get any intimate time together between their busy schedules—and Noctis's napping and video games time—Ignis made them sit down and talk things through. Thoroughly.  
  
Ignis made notes about boundaries, what practical considerations they'd need to take into account. They shared some scenarios that would work for them both.  
  
To begin with, it had been awkward for Noctis to spell out things he liked or didn't like, but Ignis didn't feel comfortable unless things were clearly expressed and he wasn't in danger of making a huge mistake. Noctis couldn't quite imagine what a 'huge mistake' in their sex life could be, but he wanted Ignis to be comfortable too.  
  
Noctis tried not to grumble about taking so much time to plan out something that had sounded really simple and hassle-free in his head. He appreciated that Ignis cared this much.  
  
The trust Noctis felt for his advisor was why he could do something like this in the first place. He trusted Ignis with his life and body. And he hoped he could make up a little for being the laziest asshole ever.  
  
He knew Ignis deserved someone better than him, someone romantic and caring who'd pamper Ignis after a long hard day of working for this spoiled prince. Too bad Noctis was also selfish, and wanted Ignis to himself regardless of how much he failed to live up to any decent standard of a boyfriend.  
  
Noctis didn't want to make do with less sleep, or without Ignis.  
  
His body mostly didn't give him a choice about doing with less sleep. As annoying and embarrassing as it was, Noctis had dozed off more than once while things were getting hot and heavy with Ignis. He loved doing stuff with Ignis, he just couldn't force himself to stay energetic when he felt so warm and safe.  
  
Honestly there was nothing quite so calming as snuggling against Ignis's broad chest, surrounded by warmth, and the scents of soap, cologne and faint sweat. Knowing that Ignis had him.  
  
He couldn't even help blue-balling himself (and Ignis). One moment he'd be totally into making out, and the next moment he'd be yawning and feeling so drowsy that Ignis gently told him to get some sleep.  
  
Gladio had said he'd bet Noctis was a pillow princess. Noctis hadn't known what that meant at the time, but when he'd looked it up he'd felt too transparent to be mad. He really was a pillow prince, and blessed with a boyfriend who could put up with him.  
  
Even when Noctis stayed awake he kind of liked just lying there. Letting his eyes drift closed, sinking into the sensations of Ignis's touches, the pleasure. Making almost no noise apart from panting and little moans when it felt so good he thought he was going to come.  
  
Craving Ignis's calming presence and pampering, lazily leaving himself totally in his boyfriend's hands, was never more true than during Noctis's final year at school. The workload looking ahead to final exams was more stifling than ever; and at eighteen he was privy to more political details from the citadel. It all accumulated to make him feel more stressed and tired than ever.  
  
As much as Noctis knew he shouldn't be wasting time at the arcade or wandering around downtown with Prompto after school, sometimes it felt like his head would explode if he didn't slack off to let himself have these moments of zero responsibility.  
  
What he had with Ignis was similar, but also much better; like he could really let his guard down.  
  
After talking it through, they decided to try the sleep-sex thing on a weekend, with Ignis sleeping over. Ignis always woke up early by habit, and had energy to go a round before his morning cup of Ebony. Perfect. This suited Noctis too, because when he was comfy and allowed to sleep in, he often had hot dreams; so what better time to try sleepy sex?  
  
If it didn't work out, they could later have their time to fool around in the early afternoon, when Noctis was finally awake enough. Really though, Noctis was hoping he'd wake up sticky and messy and well-fucked.  
  
He'd managed to confess how hot he thought that would be, and Ignis's blushing reaction had definitely been encouraging. Noctis knew Ignis had a thing for coming on his skin—his back, his chest, his thighs, his face. Noctis wouldn't mind wake up like that either.  
  
That Friday night they at dinner together, and then snuggled on the couch in Noctis's apartment. They ended up making out while background-watching a movie that turned out to be too boring to keep up with. Eventually, Ignis needed to excuse himself to finish up some more work on his laptop; and Noctis happily settled down to some quality video-game time.  
  
He'd just reached a new area to explore in this rpg and, without the need to level-grind for an annoying boss fight, he was hooked for hours.  
  
At some point, Ignis brought him a cup of cocoa, and sat beside him while they drank. Noctis tried to explain the game to Ignis, without much success. Then Ignis took their empty mugs, finished cleaning up in the kitchen, got ready for bed, and came out again to kiss Noctis good-night.  
  
It was about 2 a.m before Noctis finally reached a point in the game where he couldn't be bothered anymore. His sleepy eyes were trying to fall shut. He switched everything off for the night, and shuffled into the bathroom.  
  
If Ignis wasn't staying over, Noctis would've only bothered taking a piss before collapsing into bed. As it was, he made an effort to brush his teeth and floss, wash and moisturize his face, take a shit and rinse his ass too. He'd had his usual shower when he got home, because he didn't like showering at the gym.  
  
He was so tired, but remembering their plans made nervous excitement flicker in his gut. Noctis wanted to make an effort for Ignis's sake. Partly for his own sake too, since he didn't want to wake up next to his man feeling extra foul.  
  
Noctis tugged off his t-shirt and jeans before blissfully crawling into his side of the huge bed. There was definitely enough space for them to sleep comfortably without bothering each other, but Noctis liked to wriggle right against Ignis's side, feel those strong arms wrap around him, and hook a leg between Ignis's for good measure.  
  
Ignis was only wearing long pajama bottoms, no boxers. Noctis thought it was kind of kinky, but Ignis had been defensively matter-of-fact about the health benefits.  
  
After outlining scenarios together, and making lists of wants and do-not-wants, Noctis had insisted on leaving the actual choices of this scene up to Ignis. He'd get to decide what exactly he'd do with Noctis's body while he slept.  
  
Would Ignis rub against his lips, dip into his mouth a little, so Noctis would wake up tasting pre-cum? Would he ride Noctis's cock entirely for his own satisfaction and leave him asleep hard? Or maybe (hopefully), Ignis would pound his ass raw, come inside him until he was a dripping, sticky mess.  
  
Noctis's face flushed, and his heartbeat jumped as he snuggled down further into the blankets beside Ignis. That element of surprise, not knowing what Ignis would choose, thrilled excitement up his spine. It was totally hot to think about Ignis doing what he wanted, using him. Ignis spoiled him so much any other time. And in a way, going along with this play was still spoiling Noctis, but Ignis would have an opportunity to be a bit selfish too.  
  
For a few minutes, Noctis felt almost too excited to fall asleep, but almost as soon as he'd settled down and let himself relax, he started drifting off.

  
  
* * *

  
Ignis always woke at least ten minutes before the 7:30 a.m. weekend alarm set his phone vibrating on the bedside table. Early morning light greyed the room through the beige blinds.  
  
It took a few seconds before consciousness phased in, and then Ignis became aware that the warmth at his neck was Noctis's breathing. Noctis was facing him in his sleep, lips parted. Sleeping Noctis was just as pretty as awake Noctis, but his expression was impossibly soft like this.  
  
Next, Ignis noted that Noctis had slid one knee in between his legs; and Ignis was already uncomfortably hard against Noctis's abdomen.  
  
On other mornings when he woke up in Noctis's bed with morning wood—exacerbated by the way Noctis clung and snuggled up to him in his sleep—Ignis waited for the erection to subside on its own while enjoying a little lie-in, or carefully extricated himself to go take care of himself in the bathroom.  
  
Not this morning. He knew what Noctis wanted from him, and he wanted to oblige—now that he'd worked through his reservations and worries. He reached for his phone and cancelled the alarm.  
  
Noctis moved a little against his chest, sighed, and warm damp breath feathered across Ignis's skin. Ignis brushed Noctis's hair out of his face, then ran his fingertips over his smooth cheek, jaw, neck, watching the way goosebumps sprang up on his arms.  
  
"Hm," Noctis murmured, followed by a sleepy smack of his lips.  
  
Ignis was running his hands languidly over any parts of Noctis he could reach while Noctis was practically lying on top of him. Noctis most often slept in t-shirt and sweatpants. Today he was conveniently in only tight black boxer briefs. Ah, so Noctis had their plans on his mind even before falling into bed at an absurd hour of the morning. It reassured Ignis further.  
  
He reached between them to ghost over Noctis's sensitive nipples, though their positions were better for focusing elsewhere.  
  
Gaze stuck on that soft, vulnerable expression on Noctis's face, Ignis let his hands slide further down, squeezed over the firm curves of Noctis's ass. He loved this ass. It fit in his hands just right, had a softness perfect for groping; and Noctis practically wriggled into his touch, whether he was awake or asleep.  
  
As Noctis's sleeping body started to take interest, Ignis reached around to rub him to hardness through his boxers. Noctis made a noise almost like relief. Ignis didn't want to accidentally make him come in his underwear; so he ran his hand back down, let his fingers massage against Noctis's soft and muscular thigh. Then he shifted slightly further from under Noctis's weight, and palmed over his own aching cock in his pyjama bottoms.  
  
Noctis had said that his favourite scenario involved him sleeping right through getting taken. He'd wake up some time later, feeling cum sticky between his ass cheeks and thighs, his own cock still hard, or in any case being left without release.  
  
Since Ignis wasn't sure how deeply Noctis was sleeping, he spent longer than  usual on teasing himself. It would be quicker. Less chance of jolting his sleeping prince awake while he was inside him.  
  
Noctis's limbs remained floppy and pliant when Ignis tugged his boxers down his thighs, off his legs. Noctis, lying pretty and utterly trusting. Ignis’s eyes roamed over the wide expanse of pale skin and scars, rising and falling as Noctis breathed.  
  
Chilled by the lack of blankets, Noctis shifted in his sleep, curled on his side, and the sweet little pucker of his hole was almost visible between the firm cheeks of his ass. Heat clenched low in Ignis's belly. His mind instantly went to the way if felt when Noctis's heat squeezed around his cock, and the way Noctis moaned, low and needy, when Ignis was buried deep inside him.  
  
Ignis was on edge. He spread some lube into Noctis's relaxed hole, slicked up his cock, and then pushed inside. Noctis had said he wanted to be able to feel that little ache that would linger in his ass if Ignis went in without fingering him; said he wanted to feel used, wanted it rough.  
  
Ignis held onto Noctis's hips and slammed into him, jolting the breath out of Noctis. It sounded almost like a snore. Honestly Ignis wondered if Noctis would be able to stay asleep during the act, if he'd wake up grumbling, or was right now only pretending to be asleep?  
  
Either way it still felt kind of… wrong, to just use Noctis like this. It really turned him on though, in a way he hadn't expected at all. Knowing that they had agreed to do this let Ignis relax and enjoy being kind of selfish for a change. He reached between Noctis's legs, and felt his boyfriend's soft dick feebly bouncing to his thrusts. He didn't even try to make him hard again.  
  
The way he'd teased himself close to the edge already, and the novel thrill of the scenario, had Ignis coming not long after, blunt nails digging into Noctis's thighs.  
  
Ignis gave himself a moment to enjoy the aftermath of his climax. He slumped on the bed, pressed a kiss to the top of Noctis's head, nuzzled into his hair. Waiting for his own breathing and pulse to even out, he was relieved to feel that Noctis seemed to still be genuinely asleep. Sudden affection even warmer than the buzzing arousal still lighting him up washed over him.  
  
He exhaled a deep breath, and let his cock slip out of Noctis. After wiping himself up with tissues, Ignis pulled the blankets back over Noctis, and went to use the adjoining bathroom. Then it was time to make himself a cup of coffee. Noctis would sleep until ten or eleven if Ignis let him, so Ignis wrapped up in a dressing gown and settled in the living room to start doing some work at his laptop.  
  
He was making progress on a report, but thoughts of Noctis kept popping into his mind. Right now the young prince was curled up in bed, cum dripping from his hole, his unsatisfied body maybe craving to be touched and pleasured. Ignis checked his watch; it was already past nine. He tried to revise another paragraph, but it was too tempting to return to the bedroom. After another minute of re-reading the same paragraph five times, Ignis snapped his laptop shut. 

  
* * *

  
“You’re such a brat,” Ignis whispered in his ear. Noctis felt those lips against his skin turn up in a smirk. The hand in his hair gave a warning tug. “Who does this ass belong to?”  
  
"Fuck, it's yours. It's all yours." Gods, since when did he babble so shamelessly?  
  
“Hmm… good boy." Ignis's voice was warm in his praise, his hips pressed against Noctis's ass, his cock deep inside. "So good for me, pet...”  
  
The insatiable fire of pleasure burned in Noctis's cock, his ass. This was so much. If only this feeling would never end. He needed to be fucked, so hard, gods, so, so hard—do it, do it, do it, do—  
  
“You moan like a whore."  
  
Ignis never talked this dirty, always respectful, reserved, the perfect royal advisor. It was weird, a part of his sleeping mind telling Noctis this wasn't his Ignis, because it was a dream. It was also incredibly hot.  
  
So fucking hot. Heat flared through Noctis's belly. Gods, he was hot, so hot, he felt like he was burning up.  
  
“Do you want it? Are you that greedy for my cum?”  
  
Noctis felt pleasure coiling tight at the base of his spine; his voice was cracking as he begged, shoving his thighs further apart as every part of him ached with pleasure.  
  
Ignis held him by the hips with both hands and thrust into him hard, jarring, almost enough to hurt. Noctis bit his lip and rode it out, savoring the helplessness and surrender.  
  
The building heat spilled over and Noctis came, shaking apart under Ignis. A moment later Ignis came too, groaning, grip bruise-tight on his hips.  
  
Noctis never could sleep through an orgasm when he had wet dreams, let alone when he was vaguely aware of Ignis fucking him for real.  
  
"Ngh, I-Iggy?"  
  
"Shhh, it's fine."  
  
Just hearing Ignis's voice soothing him let Noctis remain floating comfortably close to sleep. As if from a distance, he felt Ignis shifting. Noctis scrunched up his face, both in slight discomfort and at the sudden empty feeling inside him. But actually he still felt so tired his consciousness sank again, pulling him back into deeper sleep.  
  
Some time later (Noctis had no idea how long he'd continued to sleep), Noctis finally felt his mind perking up, ready to wake up properly. It was a slow process. He still hadn't opened his eyes, but started to feel conscious of his body, that he was totally naked. He felt that pleasant after-sex ache in his lower half, along with lingering arousal.  
  
Slowly he managed to move his fingers and toes, rubbed his thighs together, experimentally clenched his ass-cheeks. There was definitely something sticking on his skin, like dried lube, or cum. He huffed into his pillow, and reached down clumsily to his stomach. The tackiness there was probably his own cum. He touched lower, slipping fingers between his thighs where it felt so warm and really sticky and damp. Ignis came on him, in him? The thought flashed through him with a thrill of filthy satisfaction, brought a sleepy smirk to his face.  
  
Feeling the mattress shift with someone else's weight, Noctis blinked his eyes open. When he finally managed to look up, he found Ignis watching him.  
  
"How are you feeling, Noct?"  
  
"Mmm fucked… I mean—good."  
  
"I take it this was to your liking, then?" Ignis asked, self-consciously pushing up his glasses.  
  
Noctis smiled, and reached a hand out for Ignis, who instantly bent down over him. Noctis gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best, Specs."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
